LTE (Long Term Evolution) in 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) is a technique after the 3rd generation mobile phone (3G) communication schemes such as W-CDMA and CDMA 2000, which are currently in widespread use, and before the upcoming 4th generation mobile phone (4G) communication scheme. LTE is also known as the 3.9th generation mobile phone (3.9G) communication scheme.
A radio communication system employing LTE establishes a logical communication path called an EPS (Evolved Packet System) bearer between a radio terminal and a communication control device through a radio base station (see, Patent Document 1, for example). The number of EPS bearers passing through a radio base station is predetermined based on how the radio base station is used. The radio terminal, the radio base station, and the communication control device can use multiple bearers for communication in accordance with the amount of data to be transmitted.